Fluid filters and fuel filter mounting configurations are well known in the art as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,203,994 and 6,187,188 assigned to Stanadyne Automotive Corp., the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties. Conventionally, these types of filter cartridges have employed a housing composed of two metal shells connected together by an outer roll seam. As shown in the '994 patent, a collar retention system may be employed to grab and retain the roll seam and thereby mount the filter cartridge to the base. As shown in the '188, retention tabs may be deformed into the roll seam to provide mounting structure that may be installed into channel retaining grooves integrally formed on an inner surface of the mounting base/filter head. Improvements over the state of the art are disclosed herein.